Detonition
by Yumikou Ayasegawa
Summary: One of the first fanfics I ever wrote--written as a companion to on of my friend's stories she never published. Please just keep in mind that I know it's not great--one of my first. M for language. This is also to see how the hey this thing works!
1. Introductions

"If you really think Kira is that great, why don't you join him in hell?!" His voice was quiet, but there was unmistakable steel in it. Once he had succeeded in beating my oppressor to the next century, he turned to me and his voice softened. "You've really got to be careful about what you say nowadays. That damned Kira has everyone at each other's throats, and if you say so much as one word against him they'll go for the kill." He knelt down next to me. "You alright?" He wore oddly shaded goggles so I couldn't see his eyes, and that made me nervous. I can't determine a person's heart if I can't see their eyes.

"Perfectly," I muttered as I wiped the blood away from my mouth. "I'm perfectly fine." He frowned.

"What are you doing out here anyway? You live 'round here somewhere?"

"Not really."

"Well then what the hell are you doing out here?! If you haven't noticed, it's two in the friggin' morning!" I was going to ask him what HE was doing out here at two in the friggin' morning, but thought better of it.

"Well then. I guess the time slipped away faster than I'd thought." I was nervous about where I would be staying from now on, but I wasn't about to let him know that. I still couldn't see his eyes. I don't know how he could have known, but he seemed to sense that his goggles made me nervous. He pushed them up onto the top of his head. His eyes were bright green.

"My name is Matt. If you need a ride somewhere, my car's just around the corner." He had _nice_ eyes, and I decided that I had nothing to lose by trusting him.

My voice was a whisper. "I'm afraid I don't have a somewhere to ride to." He didn't hesitate AT ALL to respond.

"Well then for God's sake come on! There's no way I'm letting a girl like you sleep in the streets. Especially a fellow Kira hater." My eyes narrowed.

"And what do you mean by 'a girl like me?'" He grinned.

"Oh, but of course I was referring to the fact that you were anti-Kira, and that if something like this happened again, I may not be there to stop it." Nice try, but no.

"Liar."

"…How can you tell?"

"…It's in your eyes."


	2. Sleepy

Matt was driving (WAY too fast, I might add) down a wide city street flanked by restaurants and pawn shops. Seeing as I'd only been in the city for a day or so, I had no idea where we were or where we were headed. I decided to ask.

"Where are we g-…okay then." As soon as I had opened my mouth, we pulled into the parking lot of an over-friendly Best Western. Matt unlocked the doors and we stepped out. We walked in through the rotating doors and PAST and irritated looking clerk.

"MATT! Aren't you going to check in?"

"Course not. I've already got a room, duh."

"…You can't expect me to share a room with you."

"Oh? Why not? There are two beds. I don't have enough cash right now for another room, sorry."

"You liar!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not a lie."

"Yes, it is." He turned to face me, curious.

"And how do you know this?" he raised his eyebrows and tried to stare me down.

"Your eyes give it all away." We were outside the room now, and he produced a card key from a pocket in his fuzzy vest and sighed.

"You said that before. What's that supposed to mean?"

"…It means just what it sounds like."

"Come on…uh…dammit! How the hell am I supposed to get mad if I don't know your name?"

"…Just open the door."

"Tell me your name and I will."

"…Rixva. Rixie, to my would-be friends."

"Would-be?"

"Non-existent."

"Oh." He opened the door, and thank the lord he was telling the truth about the beds. "Ladies first," he said grinning as he motioned me inside. I was exhausted and plopped down on the closest mattress.

"No! Watch out for my-"

"OW."

"-…gameboy…" I pulled the device out from underneath me and chucked it at his head.

"Why the hell is that thing in here?!" I kept my vow low so as not to wake neighbors, but just loud enough to be considered raising it.

"Well, that was MY bed! That's where I slept, so that's where I put it."

"…You sleep with a gameboy?"

"…Yes."

"…Sure." I hauled myself up and migrated to the other bed. "No Nintendo's in this one, right?"

"I…don't think so…" I rolled my eyes. Dropping onto the bed, I turned to face the window. I heard Matt using the sink in the bathroom. Closing my eyes, I tried to recall all that had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving! I'm sick of this rat-hole!"

"You don't have the guts. Tomorrow morning you'll be out on my doorstep, begging me to let you in. You're mine."

"Wanna bet you bastard?! You're nothing to me! You call yourself a father, Darren, but you're nothing! Burn in hell for all I care!" I slammed the door in his purple face. I'd show him.

_THAT NIGHT…_

Walking along a seemingly empty city street, I hated my adopted father. He was abusive, mentally and physically, and still he called himself a parent.

"It's all Kira's fault," I said aloud. Talking to myself was one of my bad habits. "Just because Darren worships you, Kira, don't think you can get to me so easily!"

"You say something, young lady?" A terribly ugly man had emerged from a nearby alley. "If my ears serve me right, I just heard you speak out against our Lord Kira."

"Mn. What does it matter? Your Lord Kira is dead." …That was stupid.

"NO, you little bitch! Our Lord Kira will NEVER die! You'll be sorry for how you speak of him!"

…Fuck you, Kira.

"Hey! If you think Kira's so great, why don't you join him in hell?!"

_BACK IN THE PRESENT…_

"I'm back! Rixie?" Matt emerged from the hallway. I hadn't even noticed him leave. "I got you a toothbrush and stuff, because I saw you didn't have anything."

"Oh. Thanks. I could've done that."

"You look tired, so I just went ahead."

"Thanks." Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. It was a nice thought; my first real friend since the appearance of Kira.

"So…what are you doing out here again?" …I supposed getting to know him wouldn't be THAT bad of an idea.

"Running away." I doubted HE was the type of person to turn me in.

"Really? Sweet." He didn't ask why. I hadn't expected that, but I was thankful for it nonetheless. "How old are you? I'm almost seventeen," he said, hastily adding, "You don't have to answer if you think I might be a rapist or something." He laughed.

"I'm…fourteen, I think," I replied.

"You think?" he repeated, puzzled.

"It's been years since anyone in my…family has had their birthday celebrated. It's all that damned Kira's fault." Again, he didn't ask why. Instead, he grinned at me and pointed.

"Well that won't do. As of today, your birthday is September 7th. Next month."

"…why?"

"Because that's my favorite day! No particular reason, it just is. Anyway, I know what you mean about Kira." He gritted his teeth. I stood up.

"Where'd you put that toothbrush?"

"Hmm? Next to the sink," he answered, smiling again.

After cleaning myself up a bit, I collapsed back on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I Matt flipped the lights off and I could hear him getting into his own bed.

"G'night, Rixie."

"…Thanks. You too."


	3. Morning

Eeh. Eeh. Eeh. Eeh.

"Mmn…turn it off! Turn the damn thing off!" I rolled to my right and groped for the clock. Instead, my fingers found flesh—another hand.

"Mnyah…" came a voice from across the room. The hand withdrew. "Sorry," it muttered, muffled by blankets. "Forgot to turn it off last night."

"…Matt?" The events of the earlier hours were gradually returning to me.

"…No, it's Santa Claus." He laughed.

"Ha ha. Bastard."

~*~

"Here," Matt called, tossing me a shirt and some pants.

"Huh?"

"We'll get those clothes you've got on now washed. You've still got blood on 'em from before," he said.

"Oh."

"You should probably take a shower too. You look like hell," he added, cracking up with laughter halfway through the sentence. I glared at him.

"Bastard."

"What?! For giving you…relatively clean clothes and a place to stay?"

"…Relatively?"

"It's a joke! I'm kidding. Don't take everything so seriously."

"…I'm starting to hate you, you know."

"Just…take a shower," he choked out between bursts of laughter. I turned and headed for the bathroom, 'new' clothes in hand.

After I had cleaned myself up a bit, I tried on the clothes. They were huge; the striped sleeves hung three inches too long, and my feet were hidden under the pants, but they stayed on well enough. At least they were clean. I hope. As I emerged from the bathroom, Matt spoke.

"Wanna go shopping?" he asked, and eager look on his face.

"…Why?" was all I got out. The fact that this GUY wanted to shop had me very near speechless.

"For some new clothes, of course!" He grinned.

"…Okay…" It was starting to scare me.

"…For you! So you've got things to wear! …Unless you LIKE hanging around in MY clothes," he added with an evil grin. I glared.

"Let's go," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Don't you want to eat some breakfast first? This hotel's got a pretty good buffet downstairs." He laughed again. Matt's laugh was starting to grow on me…but I wasn't about to let HIM know that.

"Fine."

Fortunately, he wasn't lying about the food. Or maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before, but either way it was delicious.

"Now," he said with his mouth full of the last piece of a waffle, "let's go shopping."


	4. Shopping

"SO! What kind of clothes do you normally wear, Rixie?" Matt asked, leaning back in the driver's seat.

"Oh, you know. Whatever's closest, I guess." I really wasn't used to having much of a say in matters like this.

"Well, I'm afraid that just won't do today. This time, whatever's closest just happens to be yours truly. You planning on wearing-"

"HELL NO."

"…Alrighty then." He paused. "So…where to first?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well then. I suppose you have no choice but to-"

"NO!"

"-…let me choose?"

"That wasn't what you were going to say."

"…I still don't understand how you know these things."

"I've told you. It's in your eyes.

"GAWD. You keep saying that and then NOT telling me what it means. Now. You WILL tell me." I glared. He frowned. "Pwetty pwease? Wif sugar on top?" …I hated puppy eyes. And since he wasn't wearing his orange goggles, his puppy eyes were working.

"Fine. It's just this sense I've had since I can remember. I just seem to know what people really mean, like if they're good or bad, or LYING. If they're lying, then I can also tell what the truth is. Does that satisfy?" He grinned. I didn't see that as a good sign.

"I get it. So that's why you trusted me so quickly, is it?"

"Partly."

"Meaning…?"

"Look. I was desperate. You wouldn't have been my first choice, but you were the first one to…" I let my voice drop as I saw him frown.

"Not your first choice, huh?"

I hadn't wanted it to sound like that, and I tried to think of a way to get that across to him. I grinned as I figured out just how to do so.

"Well, I guess it turned out better than planned. Maybe I should raise my standards," I said. When I looked over, he was grinning too. With how easily I could make him happy, I couldn't help but laugh. It may have scared him.

"What…?" he inquired, puzzled.

"I…just don't think I've ever said anything that corny before," I replied between chuckles. That made him laugh too.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm certain I've heard worse," ha said, adjusting the rearview mirror.

"Such as…?"

"…I…don't remember."

"…You're hopeless."

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed, laughing. We pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Wal-Mart?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not? 'S cheap!" Matt replied.

"Are you serious?! You've got plenty of cash!"

"How would you know?"

"I looked through your wallet while you were in the shower."

"…Well at least you're honest. BUT! Beggars can't be choosers. SO I choose to look here first. Besides, I'd like to look for a few things."

"Your videogames can wait."

"…How'd you know?"

"…Are you serious? I was being sarcastic!"

"…Oh. Well." He coughed. "I'm going in, then," he declared, pulling out the keys.

About an hour later, we walked back through Wal-Mart's automatic doors, empty-handed.


	5. Reunion

It was noon now, and I was starving. Matt must have been too, because he soon pulled into a local café. As soon as we had slid into the parking spot, my stomach rumbled and Matt grinned.

"I'm a mind reader, aren't I?"

"No. You probably can't even read your own mind."

"Oh, that's not something to say to someone who's treating you to lunch, now is it?"

"Trying to poison me with lunch is more like it," I retorted. Matt looked at me, faking hurt.

"Oh, Rixie! That really hurts me. Deep, deep-very deep-down, you know you love me-OW!" I smacked his head into the window.

"DAMMIT! Geez, Rix, you don't have to hit me THAT hard," he said laughing.

"Well, Matt I just don't know how else to get through that thick skull of yours." I smirked. He laughed. So did I.

"You're not supposed to laugh, Matt."

Let's just go inside," he answered, still chuckling.

It was a cozy little café, with hardly anyone else inside.

"I know the owner," Matt whispered to me. "She's against Kira too." He smiled at an elderly woman in a booth. I think he may have scared her, because she left not long after we walked in.

"Matthew! Oh, my dear, it's been too long!" A middle-aged woman emerged from around the corner. "I saw your car pull in from the window, deary. Oh, what a surprise!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how may times I've told you, Sarah, but I'll say it again. 'S not Matthew. Just MATT." He smiled. "And this is Rixie."

"Rocky? Oh, what a title!" Sarah smiled. Her eyes were very friendly, and I liked her almost immediately.

"No no! RIXIE! Your ears get worse every time I come by, old woman." He smiled and hugged her.

"Matthew, that's no way to talk to a lady. Is this how you treat your…Risky?" I laughed.

"Rixie. With an X," I said, chuckling.

"Oh! My apologies, dear. What a lovely name," she replied. Turning to Matt, she continued. "Will you need a table, Matthew?"

"MATT. Anyway, yes please. We're starved!"

" All right. Follow me, Roxy. Matthew can stay here until he remembers his manners!" Sarah commanded, grinning. Matt rolled his eyes. I laughed and turned to follow.

"Oh, that boy," Sarah said to herself in an affectionate tone. Turning to make sure Matt wasn't following us, she continued. "I've known him for quite some time now. How are you liking him?"

"Oh, he's alright I suppose. A bit abnormal, but I guess he's starting to grow on me. Like a colony of bacteria. You can't get rid of him," I added, for lack of a better description. Sarah laughed.

"He does seem to have that effect on people, doesn't he?" She smiled. "Ah, Matt." I guess she only called him Matthew to get under his skin. I'd have to remember that. "He's really a kind-hearted boy. I only wish he'd stay out of trouble," she said wistfully. We reached a table, and I took a seat.

"How'd you meet him?" I was getting curious.

"I helped to raise him," she whispered.


	6. Recollections and Pretzels

"Who, Sarah? She used to work at the orphanage I lived in. When I left, she kind of took me under her wing," Matt said over his cheeseburger drenched in barbeque sauce.

"You're an orphan?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Not really. My mother was a prostitute," he said, laughing.

"…I don't think you're supposed to laugh at things like that," I said quietly. "I never knew my real parents, and the family I had turned out to be a joke." Matt didn't say anything for a while. After he'd devoured half his burger, he looked at me.

"Think of it this way. If you'd wanted to stay with them, you'd never have met me!"

"Right! And that's supposed to cheer me up?!"

"Why not?"

"They…they weren't always that way. Kira got to them. They put him before everything else. That's why I hate Kira," I growled, tears in my eyes. Matt stood up and moved over to my side of the table, putting his hand on my shoulder. Wiping the water off my cheek, I stood and let him hug me. It'd been a long time since I'd been able to cry properly.

"Feel better now, Rix?" Matt asked sweetly.

"I feel fine, considering I was just embraced by a potential rapist," I choked out, trying to get into a better mood. Tears always made me frustrated. Matt chuckled.

"Is there anything you want before we head back to the hotel?" I thought for a moment.

"Pretzels," I replied finally.

"…Pretzels?" Matt repeated, confused.

"I like pretzels," was the only answer I offered.

~*~

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"We got you clothes, but no suitcase or anything to put them in."

"Oh, who cares? Gimme one of yours for now."

"But…then what am I gonna do with all my videogames?!"

"I don't freakin' care, put them in the shopping bags."

"But…"

"Hopeless." Matt was whining pathetically as I emptied his videogames into a JC Penny's bag. "Where are we going, anyway?" I inquired.

"I think we may move in with Sarah for a while," he mumbled from his chair. "It's not especially safe for us to be here much longer, considering the fact that Kira pretty much STILL owns the country from the grave."

"Oh. Damn Kira."

"…Don't forget your pretzels, Rixie."

"Shut up. I won't."


	7. Departure

A YEAR AND A HALF GOES BY, AND MATT AND RIXIE ARE STILL TOGETHER. ONLY NOW, MORE SO THAN BEFORE!

~*~

"Matthew! Someone's here to see you!"

"Dammit, Sarah! It's MATT!"

"That's not any way to speak to a lady!"

"Whatever, old woman. Who is it?"

"He says his name it Watari, but he looks like…" Her voice dropped.

"Sarah?" Matt rounded the corner and came face to face with Quillish Wammy, founder of Wammy's house; Matt's own home for fifteen years. Sarah was awestruck, but smiling sadly.

"I suppose you'll be taking him away again, Mr. Wammy?" Sarah asked, looking sorrowfully at Matt.

"I'm afraid so Sarah. It's a special request from L himself." I had followed Matt down the stairs, and now I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Matt's leaving?" I asked, looking from face to face. Matt grinned.

"Not without you, Rix."

"You corny bastard." He pouted.

"Even though it's true, that's not very nice." I just laughed. The person whom Sarah had addressed as Mr. Wammy was waiting patiently by the door. His eyes—and everything about him, really—were patient and kindly. He looked like he was used to waiting.

"It would be best to leave as soon as possible," Mr. Wammy said gently. "L is calling this an urgent matter, and the top detectives are collaborating. We'll discuss matters further in private," he concluded. Matt sighed.

"C'mon, Rix. Let's go grab our bags."

"…Alright."

As soon as Matt and I appeared from upstairs, Sarah enveloped us both in a lung-crunching embrace.

"It's been so nice, having you home for once, Matthew," she said, pulling him even closer to her. "And I hope I can have the opportunity to get to know you better, Rikky."

"Rixie!"

"Risky." I sighed and hugged the woman who had taken me in.

~*~

"A new Kira has emerged."

"What?!" Matt and I shouted simultaneously.

"His identity has been confirmed. Now it is merely a matter of collecting proof," the man who called himself Watari continued. "The new Kira," he said, "is Teru Mikami."

"How the hell-"

"More information will be disclosed to you once we reach headquarters."

Both Matt and I were rendered speechless, but Matt recovered first.

"Teru Mikami," he repeated, his voice dagger-sharp. "I'll send you to Satan."

~*~

Two girls greeted Matt and I at the door Watari had indicated. Both of them had friendly eyes, and smiled when the door opened.

"I'm Neko!" said the one with black hair.

"And I'm Mel!" said the one with chestnut hair. They were obviously sisters, probably twins.

"Where's L?" Matt inquired."

"Here, he goes by Ryuuzaki," Neko answered. "But more importantly, who's the girl with you?"

"Oh. This is Rixie, my girlfriend," Matt replied. A very girly looking person in tight pants came around the corner, arm around the shoulders of a shorter, more masculine-looking boy with white hair.

"So you finally got a girlfriend, huh Matt?" the girly one said. Matt rolled his eyes.

"And I see you've finally gotten together with Near, Mello. Now you can quit hitting on me for entertainment!" Matt retorted. The one he'd called Mello

gritted…his? teeth.

"You'll regret that!" Mello shouted as he lunged at Matt. Punches were thrown, and soon the two were kicking and screaming, rolling on the floor. Neko and rolled their eyes.

"Literally like a married coupled," Neko said. "You want some tea or something, Rixie?" I smiled.

"That sounds nice, thank you. Do you have pretzels?"


	8. Instigation

'"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! DAMMIT, Rixie, that HURTS!"

"Shut up, Matt. If you hadn't picked a fight with that girl, you—"

"I'M A GUY, DAMMIT!"

"…Really?"

"YEAH, BITCH. Do you want me to show you?!" That made Matt angry.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard! Don't talk to her like that! She could whoop your sorry ass anytime, and-"

"For God's sake, shut the hell up!" I shouted, even though I was laughing at them. Both…boys, I guess, stopped immediately. That made me laugh even harder. Matt and Mellowette (the nickname I'd be giving him for a LONG time to come) just sat and stared.

Once I had calmed down, I went over to Matt and smoothed out his hair, still ruffled from the previous showdown. I thrust an ice-pack into his hands.

"Here, buddy. Put this on your eye." Matt had a nasty bruise coming over his left eye where Mellowette had slugged him. "And please, be a good boy while we're here?" I pleaded, putting my hands on his shoulders. Of course, it wasn't real pleading, but I knew Matt would listen if he thought it was. He sighed.

"Alright. Just for you," he said and grinned. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" I commanded as I walked toward the next room.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Matt asked, getting up to follow."

"Stay." He sat. "I'd like to talk to Neko and Mel for a bit," I told him, smiling. "Now, play nice Mattie my boy," I said, sliding around the corner.

~*~

"So, Rixie! How'd you and Matt end up together?" Mel inquired.

"Well…" I pondered that for a minute. "I guess he…saved me," I said finally.

"From what?" the two girls asked simultaneously.

"…Kira worshippers."

"Oh." I grinned.

"After that, he needed someone to keep an eye on him. I guess I drew the shortest straw on that one," I added, smiling softly. Neko and Mel grinned maliciously.

"You know, it is awfully entertaining to watch those boys fight, don't you think?" they said together. I looked toward the room where Matt and Mellowette were waiting. Not long afterward, insults started flying from the doorway.

"Let's go." Pretty soon, I was grinning just as evilly as the twins.


	9. Enters Ryuuzaki

"So you have arrived," said an odd looking man with very noticeable bags under his eyes from the doorway. I guess he'd just arrived, along with a woman, probably his family member (judging by how her hand was placed on his hunchback), and three other men. I assumed they were policemen, judging by their serious expressions and eyes. Except for the youngest-looking one, whose eyes were…confused and/or stupid. The woman smiled, and her eyes were kind.

"Welcome, Matt. Thank you for coming. But I must ask you, who is this girl with you?" Matt dropped the ice-pack he'd been holding on his eye.

"L!" he exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and wincing in pain as he did so. Neko answered the question.

"Ryuuzaki, this is Rixie. She's traveling with Matt, but I think she's probably smarter than he is." I laughed, and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I see," Ryuuzaki answered, smiling. His smile was perverted and creepy, but his eyes showed a strong sense of justice. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rixie. I hope you enjoy yourself as much as possible while you are here." …That was an awfully strange greeting, but I figured it was best to accept it.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki."

"Now, everyone, would you please move into the living room so we may properly discuss the facts with our new arrivals? I think we may have concocted a plan."

~*~

"WHAT?! But…why Matt?!" I was practically shouting. This plan…it could end up fatal.

"Because, Rixie. I volunteered. That is why we're here, you know. To be helpful," he replied quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"But…Matt?" He grinned at me.

"No worries, Rix! There's no way I'm gonna let some Kira dog take me down," Matt said. "And besides, I'm not the only one in danger here. It's all up to Neko to get the whole thing set up, you know. She's got to get 'kidnapped' by that weasel. You should worry more about her," he added, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Or, that is what Mel and Neko saw," Ryuuzaki chimed in from his toad-like position on the sofa. His fingers were stained pink from strawberries. "Because they must be in contact with one another for their visions to be brought on, they do not always remain accurate, as they can only see what the subject is thinking at the time. For example, if Mikami changes his mind about the kidnapping, or changes the location, the whole plan will be irrelevant and the world may be thrown into another Kira panic," he concluded, face full of whipped-cream. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, you're supposed to be making her feel _better_," Mello replied, his voice muffled by Near (who was sitting on Mello's lap)'s hair. Ryuuzaki looked at me.

"But Matt will be safe," he added, smiling. I could tell he wasn't very accustomed to having people around. I sighed.

"If we're correct about Mikami's movements," the twins said together, "then he should be leaving quite soon."

"Alright. Then Neko, you must go now," Ryuuzaki said, as lovingly as a pervert can sound. Neko and Mel embraced briefly. Hikari placed her hand on Neko's shoulder, and Neko turned to leave. Before she was out of sight, she stopped and looked back at me.

"Everything will turn out fine, Rixie! Trust us!" she called from the doorway. And then she was gone.

The three days that followed Neko's departure were filled with nothing but tension and more tension. Only Ryuuzaki seemed at ease, due to his huge amount of self-certainty. The three policemen, whose names were Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, and Touta Matsuda, were all waiting anxiously for the call that would send the next part of the plan into action. Out of the three of them, I found Matsuda to be my favorite, because he knew how to make people laugh. Or maybe that was just his _natural ability_, if you know what I mean. I never really got close enough to Aizawa to know what he was like, but he seemed very determined and passionate about his work. Soichiro Yagami was very fatherly, and though we weren't particularly close, I could tell he cared. The woman was Hikari, and she was OBVIOUSLY connected in some way to Ryuuzaki. I never got close enough to tell.

Finally, on the fourth day, Matt's cell phone rang. The caller was named as 'Neko.' Matt answered, closing his eyes for a moment. He was to act surprised, because he supposedly hadn't seen or heard from Neko for years, and Mikami would probably be listening in.

"Yullo?"

"Matt? It's Neko."

"Neko? What the hell? I haven't heard from you for a while. How've you been?"

"Oh, alright I guess. But listen, I'd like to talk to you about something face-to-face. Could you meet me somewhere tonight?"

"I suppose so. Just remember, I have a girlfriend." He laughed, though his face was nervous. "Where'd you have in mind?"

"The city park okay? Four-o-clock?"

"See you there." Matt hung up his phone. It was two-thirty; we had an hour-and-a-half to wait.


	10. Butterflies

I slumped by the open window, watching Matt pull out of the driveway. As soon as he was out of sight, I closed my eyes and tried to hold back tears. Despite my efforts, the water came flowing. I felt a hand on my head, but I didn't look up. The voice that spoke was Soichiro Yagami's.

"Now, now," he whispered. "Everything's going to turn out alright. You'll see."

"Yeah. Those two know what they're doing," Mello added.

"Despite how it may seem sometimes-often times-, they're not stupid." That was probably the first time I'd heard Near speak. Soichiro sat down next to me.

"I know how it feels to have a loved one endangered, my dear," he said. "There's nothing worse than the feeling of not knowing what will happen next, is there?" He was far better and more experienced than Ryuuzaki when it came to cheering people up. But even if things would probably be fine, I couldn't help but worry.

"Thank you, everyone," I mumbled, still not feeling any better. Ryuuzaki entered the room, and Mello sighed.

"Well, then, we've got no choice but to have Ryuuzaki work his charms. Hey, can you get her laughing?" he said. He was obviously being sarcastic, but apparently sarcasm didn't register in Ryuuzaki's brain. He crouched down on my left and put his hand on my shoulder. That was fine from a fatherly figure, but Ryuuzaki was NOT a fatherly figure.

"Rixie is upset?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. I think he was going for a concerned look, but it turned out more like 'I'll be in your nightmares from now on.' He smiled, which was also scary. "You shouldn't worry about anything. The worst that can happen is Kira taking over the world. And as long as we go through with the plan, I'm sure that Matt and Neko will return to us unharmed." He paused. When I didn't respond, he continued. "Really, the plan is flawless. The only thing that could go wrong is if Mikami sets them free in the middle of everything, but I honestly don't believe that such an obsessive man would do such a thing."

A slight breeze came through the open window, and an orange butterfly fluttered in When Ryuuzaki caught sight of it, he yelped and fell backward, startling me and everyone else present. His black eyes never left the insect, and he was rooted to the floor. I looked from him to the butterfly, puzzled.

"Ryuuzaki…? You can't honestly be scared of this?" I inquired, indicating the butterfly. He didn't respond; he only stared at the thing with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "…You're honestly afraid of butterflies," I said to myself. It was quiet for a minute. After shooing the poor bug back out the window, I sat back down. Suddenly, Mello burst out in laughter. I discovered then that laugher is infectious, and it spreads very quickly. I felt better; after all, it wouldn't be long until we set off after Matt and Neko.


	11. Bastard

The tinted helmet I wore was really starting to bother me. It was heavy, it smelled, and I couldn't hear anything. It was a relief when we reached the door that Mikami—and Matt and Neko—were supposedly behind. The three policemen—as well as Mello—held their guns at the ready. I honestly had no clue why we ALL had to come along, but I guessed it was because everyone wanted to know as soon as possible that Matt and Neko were okay. Soichiro was right; there is nothing worse than not knowing. Especially when the people you were afraid for are just out of your reach.

It took some effort for Aizawa to open the unlocked door. It must have been old, because it stayed stubbornly in place until he shoved his entire being into the wood. Once he'd gotten it moving, it squealed terribly. One by one, we entered the dark, tiled room, myself at the very end. I had my eyes closed, and was holding on to Mel's sleeve for guidance. Once both of my feet were over the threshold, I gradually opened my eyes and pulled off the helmet, seeing first an open notebook with the words "Mail Jeevas, Suicide, 17:07" and "Kaoru Lawliet, Heart Attack, 17:08" scribed on the page. Ryuuzaki seemed confused, and didn't seem to know what to do. But then again, he could have been smiling. I don't know. Someone was crying. My heart fell as my eyes found two bodies on the floor. Neko, slumped against the wall, eyes staring straight ahead. Matt, face down, gun in hand. Something was wrong. What was it? Something didn't fit. But what…

There was no blood. Allegedly, Matt had shot himself…but there was no blood. I closed my eyes again and knelt next to him. I smoothed out his hair and sniffled. Pulling my hand back behind my head, I pulled Matt's body up into an almost sitting position. Then, without a word, I slapped him as hard as I could.

"OW!" Matt shouted, his previously limp body immediately coming back to life. "Holy mother in heaven! Ah! Well, Rix," he said, rubbing his cheek, "you've never hit me _that_ hard before." He started to laugh. Matsuda stared, shocked. Ryuuzaki smiled. Neko stood up, perfectly fine, and hugged Mel.

"H…how did you…the notebook?" Mello choked out. Near played with Mello's hair.

"Fake page," Matt answered, grinning. I slammed him back onto the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! Do you know how much you just scared everyone?!" I yelled in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck as he sat up again.

"Well hey, it wasn't just my idea! Neko helped out too!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a bad liar." Matt laughed. But something still wasn't right. Ryuuzaki brought that to everyone's attention.

"Neko? Matt? Where's Mikami?" he inquired, looking around.

"He's right…over…SHIT!" Matt yelled. "Where'd that mother fucker go?!" The twins gasped.

"We've got to get out!"

"What? Why?!" Hikari asked, breaking off her embrace with the two girls.

"Mikami…the jackass planted explosives!" they yelled. Matt's eyes widened. People rushed at the door, all at once. Outside, I counted eight people, myself included. That left three unaccounted for. My throat went dry.

"MELLO!! NEAR!! SOICHIRO!!" I screamed their names, as if doing so could make them appear faster. If I'd remembered correctly, those three were behind me. When I'd left the room, I'd heard a squealing noise. I gasped as I realized what had happened. The door had closed. Matt stared at the building, wide-eyed and trembling. I buried my face in his fuzzy vest. There was a loud 'BOOM' and incredible heat, and Matt pulled me closer. Why hadn't I looked behind me?


	12. The Boom Results In:

"HEY!! I FOUND THEM!!" Neko's shout was just loud enough to be heard over the firemen's hoses. I rushed over to where she was kneeling. What I saw made me sick.

"Oh, God…" Matt whispered upon arriving at my side. "Mr. Yagami…"

Soichiro's twisted body lay crippled against the wall in the remains of the room where Matt and Neko had been held prisoners. I heard a quiet…crying. I tore away from Matt's side and shoved Soichiro's body over, revealing an unconscious Mello, the left side of his face torn up, on top of a sobbing Near. I gasped and pulled Mello up, handing him to Matt.

"Check if he's breathing, and bring a paramedic," I instructed. Matt nodded, and Neko ran toward the trucks. "Near?" I said softly, pulling the boy out of the debris. His right leg was virtually decimated; showing bone in three places, and bleeding profusely. "Near, what happened?" He shook his head. After he'd calmed down a bit, he whispered, barely audible.

"M-mr. Yagami found the b-bomb in this room," he choked out. "H-he was able to t-turn it off-f…" He trailed off for a moment. "T-they both tried to protect m-me…" He caught sight of Mello, and his eyes widened. "MELLO!" Near tried to get up, but immediately failed. "M-mello!" Matt looked at him.

"Calm down, buddy! He's still breathing!" I stood up; ensuring that Near wouldn't be able to see Soichiro's body. The paramedics came into sight, carrying stretchers and an oxygen tank. Mello and Near were driven to the hospital, Ryuuzaki and Hikari in the ambulances with them.


	13. Hospitality and Normality

Teru Mikami has been pronounced dead. Soichiro Yagami is dead as well. Mello is unconscious, and Near is immobilized. That brings us to where we are now: outside Near and Mello's adjacent hospital rooms, waiting for the 'okay' to go in.

"Which of you are his parents?" An elderly nurse asks. Nobody seems to know what to say. Ryuuzaki answers.

"He has none." The nurse tilts her head.

"Which of you takes care of him, then?" Again, no one knows what to say.

"All of us do, I suppose," Hikari replies. The nurse smiles and shakes her head.

"Then I suppose you all must go in." She turns around and opens the door to Near's room. His right leg is elevated, and his eyes are closed. I move to his bedside and take his hand. His eyes open.

"Hey, Near," I whisper. "How're you feeling?"

"Mn…" is the only answer I receive. The nurse smiles.

"He's on lots of pain medications right now. You may find it difficult to talk to him," she says. Matt smiles.

"He never really says much anyway."

"N…Neko? Mel? C…could you tell me when Mello will…get better?" Near breathes, hardly audible. Mel and Neko smile.

"He'll get better…soon enough."

"B…but when…is that?" It seems that Near has to breathe between words, they've got him so drugged.

"Don't worry, Near," Mel whispers.

"He'll wake up soon," Neko concludes.

And so the waiting begins. The loss of Soichiro has impacted all of us, especially Hikari. Soichiro died a hero—a suitable death for a policeman as well as a father.

NINE DAYS GO BY, AND MELLO IS ON THE VERGE OF AWAKENING.

~*~

Matt, Ryuuzaki, and I are stationed around Mello's room. Hikari, Mel, and Neko are with Near, and Matsuda and Aizawa have gone back to their families. According to the nurses, Mello should be able to check out of the hospital not long after he awakens, which should be soon. Ryuuzaki is in his toad-position in the reclining chair at the foot of the bed, and Matt and I are seated on the so-called sofa next to the window. All of us are watching Mello, checking for signs of life. After a moment, Mello inhales sharply and gradually opens his eyes.

"Mn…Near? Near-OW!" His voice is cut short by Matt, smacking him over the head. "What the hell? Why…wha…no! Where the hell are we?!" Mello is suddenly frantic as he takes in his surroundings. Ryuuzaki had warned me that Mello hated hospitals.

"Calm down, Mello. You have been here for ten days now, unconscious. Now, stop making all that noise. Near is next asleep next door; you'll wake him!" Mello falls silent when Ryuuzaki mentions Near.

"What happened to Near? Is he okay?"

"Near is fine. His leg is damaged, and he'll have a limp for a long while, but he will heal." Mello slumps back in his bed and sighs.

"When do we get to leave?" he inquires.

"It shouldn't be too long," I reply. "Most likely as soon as you can walk."

"What do you mean?! I didn't hurt my leg too, did I-?!"

"No, no! You've just been out for ten days. Naturally, you'll have to get back into the swing of things," Matt says. Mello frowns.

"Lemme try it."

"Be careful," Ryuuzaki commands. Mello swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, he takes a successful three steps before wobbling. Matt is at his side, and supports him to the door. I follow, taking holds of Mello's other hand and commenting on his attire.

"That lovely pale blue really compliments your eyes, Mellowette," I tease. Mello is _still_ one of the people I can't help but make fun of. He frowns.

"I want to see Near." I smile.

"This way, then." Matt opens the door to Near's room while I guide Mello along the wall. Near is awake, playing with a plastic robot. When he sees Mello, he drops the toy. He reaches out his hand, and Mello grabs it and presses it to his face. I move over to where Mel and Neko are standing, smiling.

"The lovers are re-united, how cute!" Matt coos from his post at the door. Mello turns and glares at him.

"Just because you have no sex life doesn't mean you should try to mess mine up."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!!"

I roll my eyes and smile. Things are most definitely going to be back to normal soon.

"Boys," Hikari says quietly. "Stop playing so loudly. You'll wake the other patients." Matt pulls out his puppy eyes.

"But Hikari, I am honestly offended by this cruel person's rude comments," he pouts. I grin.

"You're such a liar."

…Yes, things will be back to normal _very_ soon.


End file.
